Reincarnation
by Otaku-Forever23
Summary: Karin was an average 16-year old high school girl with a normal and simple life, but would she expect that she was actually something else? KarinxKazune B.T.W.
1. Reincarnation Introduction

**Karin was an average 16-year old high school girl with a normal and simple life, but would she expect that she was actually something else? KarinxKazune B.T.W. **

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is the first time I made a fanfic, sorry if my story is kinda bad. I also made some new characters here, they are Zenikaide, Kezimu, and Kaidemu.**

** Notes: I don't own Kamichama Karin Chu , if I did, I would have continued it and put more KazunexKarin.**

**P.S.: Please follow, subscribe, and review.**

**Ages:**

**Karin – 16**

**Kazune – 17**

**Micchi – 17**

**Jin - 16**

**Himeka - 16**


	2. Chapter 1

**Some say that there were no more other galaxies in the universe, but they were wrong. There was this other unknown galaxy called ''Zekaii no Galaxy". This place was full of gods and goddesses.**

* * *

**_Karin was crying. She is crying because some bad kids came and bullied her, then after they bullied her, they left. Then a boy/god came by to cheer he up. She didn't know who she was talking to, because the boy/god's face was blurry. No one knows that Karin is a goddess except Zenikaide, Kezimu, and Kaidemu, the three Supreme Gods of the Supreme Court. Kazune, the boy/god, also knew about it._**

_Kazune:_ Karin, are you okay? Are you hurt or something?

_Karin_: I'm fine, but who are you and how did you know my name?

_Kazune_: ohhh, that's because...

_Kazune's Mom:_ Come honey, Let's go home!

_Kazune:_ Ok Mom,I'll be there in a sec. Goodbye Karin!

_Karin:_ Okay, Goodbye! *waves*

**_And then Kazune left with her mom…_**

_Karin:_ I forgot to ask his name…

**_But just then Karin woke up confused._**

**Karin POV:**

_Karin:_ That was one crazy dream, I wonder who that guy was… *She looks at her clock* Oh no I'm gonna be late!

**_Karin changed her clothes and brushed her teeth and went downstairs…_**

_Karin's Mom:_ Aren't you gonna eat breakfast, Dear?

_Karin:_ Sorry Mom ,but I'm almost late.

_Karin's Mom:_ It's okay, Bye Dear!

_Karin:_ Bye mom!

**_On her way to school…_**

_Karin:_ Oh no It's already 7:53! (Note: Karin's school time is 8:00) I need to hurry!

#THUMP!

_Karin:_ I'm so sorry! *picks up her 3 books* Are you okay?

_Kazune:_ I'm fine, but...

_Karin:_ Okay, I need to go now bye!

**_Karin runs to her school…_**

**Kazune POV:**

Kazune: That girl looks like…No, that can't be HER, she already died…I need to Investigate her to see if she's HER.

And Kazune went to Karin's school…

* * *

**Everyone, I just like to put CLIFFHANGERS. Thanks for reading. :) Please follow, subscribe, and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reincarnation (Chapter 2)**

**This is the Chapter 2 of Reincarnation. . I wish you could all enjoy reading this. :)**

* * *

***Flashbacks from Karin's Dream***

_**Karin was crying. She is crying because some bad kids came and bullied her, then after they bullied her, they left. Then a boy/god came by to cheer he up. She didn't know who she was talking to, because the boy/god's face was blurry. **_

_Kazune: _Karin, are you okay? Are you hurt or something?

_Karin: _I'm fine, but who are you and how did you know my name?

_Kazune: _ohhh, that's because...

_Kazune's Mom:_ Come honey, Let's go home!

_Kazune: _Ok Mom,I'll be there in a sec. Goodbye Karin!

_Karin: _Okay, Goodbye! *waves*

**And then Kazune left with her mom… **

_Karin:_ I forgot to ask his name…

_***Karin remembered her dream***_

* * *

_**Kazune went to the principal's room. **_

_Kazune:_ Miss, I want to enroll myself in this school.

_Principal:_ Are you sure about that? It's already the Second Quarter.

_Kazune:_ Yes! I'm sure of it. And I want to start now.

_Principal:_ If you say so. Then you can go straight to your classroom and I will go with you and introduce you to your new class, ok?

_Kazune:_ Ok, sure.

_**Then Kazune and the Principal of the School went to the classroom. And the Principal started to let Kazune Introduce.**_

_Principal:_ Class, this is your new classmate, Kazune.

(Kazune was really handsome that's why all girls of the class were blushing except Karin.)

_Principal:_ Kazune, you can introduce yourself now.

_Kazune:_ Ok Miss. Good morning. My name is Kazune Kujyou. I am 17 years old. It's nice to meet you all. Please take care of me.

_**The Principal went back to her office to do her work.**_

_Teacher:_ So Kujyou-san, who do you want to sit with?

_Kazune:_ I want to sit beside her *points at Karin*.

_Teacher:_ Ok, go sit there now.

_Kazune:_ Yes, teacher.

_**The girls of the class said "No! I want Kazune-kun beside me!"**_

_Teacher:_ Girls, be QUIET!

_Girls:_ Yes, teacher.(The girls all have a frowning face except Karin)

**(Time Skip) Math Class (In the middle of the class...)**

_Teacher:_ Who can answer this question: *writes on the board* 423 x 823=?

_**Kazune and Karin both raised their hand. **_

_Kazune & Karin:_ Me! * They said while raising their hand*

_Teacher:_ Ok, Karin and Kazune, you can both answer this question.

_Kazune and Karin:_ Thank You teacher.

_**So Kazune and Karin started to answer the question on the board.**_

_Kazune:_ *He wrote 348,129 on the board*

_Karin:_ Kujyou-san I think the correct answer is 348,230.

_Kazune:_ Ok Hanazono-san, I'll change my answer, *changing his answer* to your suggested answer.

_**The teacher looked at the answer to see if it's correct. **_

_Teacher:_ Kujyou-san, Hanazono-san, sorry, your answer is wrong. So, can anyone else answer this question correctly?

_Jin:_ *raises his hand* I can answer it teacher!

_Teacher:_ Ok, Kuga-san (Kuga is Jin's surname) you can answer the question now.

_Jin:_ Yes, teacher. *he went in front of the board and writes 348, 129*

_**Jin answered the question and let his teacher check his answer...**_

_Jin:_ Teacher, is my answer correct?

_Teacher:_ Yes! Kuga-san your answer is correct. Good Job!

_Jin:_ Thank you teacher.

**(Time Skip) After that class, it was their lunch time.**

_**At the Cafeteria, Karin is avoiding Kazune ,because she is scared that Kazune might get angry at her. She is scared because she let Kazune changed his correct answer to her wrong answer.**_

_**Karin and the other girl's table are just in front of Kazune and the other boy's table.**_

_Jin:_ Hey Kazune, why is your answer with Karin wrong? What happened?

_Kazune:_ Nothing , it was just a miscalculation.

_Jin:_ Oh ok. So which of you to made the wrong answer?

_Kazune:_ It's Karin! She let me change the right answer to the wrong answer!

_**Karin heard what Kazune said and she answered back…**_

_Karin:_ It is not me, it was you!

***Bell Rings***

_Himeka:_ Karin-chan! Stop already! It's already time and we need to hurry and go back to our classroom.

_Karin:_ Ok Himeka-chan. I am not finished with you Kujyou-san!

_**Kazune did not say anything.**_

_**In their classroom, Kazune and Karin did not mind each other.**_

**English Subject**

_Teacher: _ Good Afternoon Class!

_Students: _Good Afternoon teacher!

_**Karin raised her hand to catch her teacher's attention.**_

_Teacher:_ Yes, Karin?

_Karin: _May I go to the restroom?

_Teacher:_ Yes you may.

_**Kazune's POV:**_

_Why did Karin go out? _

_**Karin didn't really go to the restroom, but she went to the computer room just to avoid Kazune.**_

* * *

Cliffhanger! Idon't really think this was much of a cliffhanger but see you next chapter, Minna XD. Please like,review, and subscribe. Thank you very much for reading this. (A/n: Me and my friends are trying to publish the new chapters every saturday, So please bear with us.)


	4. Chapter 3

**This is the 3rd Chapter of Reincarnation, thank you for reading all the way until this third chapter. Please follow, subscribe, and review.**

_**Karin was already out for a long time, so their teacher asked Kazune if he could look for her.**_

* * *

_Teacher:_ Kazune, could you please look for Karin?

Kazune: Okay, teacher.

_**So Kazune looked for Karin in the school.**_

**Kazune's POV**

Karin, where are you? I really need to talk to you.

_Kazune_: Karin, Karin ,Karin!

_**Kazune saw Karin crying in the computer room. He went there in the computer to talk to her.**_

_Kazune:_ Karin, why are you crying?

_Karin:_ *crying hard* Because of you!

_Kazune:_ Why me?

_Karin:_ Because you told Jin that I am the one who made the answer wrong.

_Kazune:_ *hugs Karin from her back * I'm so sorry Karin. I should have not done that.

**Karin's POV**

Should I forgive him? Should I? Should I?

_**Karin hesitated.**_

_Kazune:_ Karin, *still hugging Karin from her back* please forgive me, please.

**Karin's POV**

I guess... I should.

_Karin:_ *tries to stop crying* Okay I'll forgive you, but you should never do this again.

_Kazune:_ I won't do this kind of thing anymore.

_Karin:_ *cries a little* you promise?

_Kazune:_ I promise. But we have to go back in the classroom; our teacher is looking for us.

_Karin:_ Okay

_**So they ran until they reached their classroom and they were already late for their last subject, Science. **_

_Teacher:_ Where have you two been?

_Kazune and Karin:_ From the computer room.

_Teacher:_ Why did you go there?

_Kazune and Karin:_ We just fixed our problems.

_Teacher:_ Oh, okay. Now go back to your seats, you're already late.

_Kazune and Karin:_ Yes teacher.

_Teacher: _Class, you have a group project (two members each group) and I will decide who your partner will be.

_Students: _Okay teacher*sighed*, so what do we need to use for our project?

_Teacher:_ You are going to need these things *writes on the board*

Things needed for the Science Project:

4 construction paper (any color)

Cut out pictures of fishes and mammals (5-8 pictures each)

Any things that could be used in making 3D (example: folded paper)

Yarn (used for putting the papers together and making it look like a thin book)

Puncher

_Students: _How will we do it?

_Teacher:_ Note this class: Leave a space on the left side of all the construction papers (half-inch space).The space is for the yarn.

First, on the first piece of construction paper, you need to make your front page (page 1).

Then, put the folded paper (for 3D effect) at the back of the pictures.

Third, make the background for the fishes and mammals (fishes in the second construction paper, mammals in the third construction paper and their background should fit the kinds of animals you have).

Fourth, put all the pictures on their proper construction paper.

Last but not the least, you should put holes on the construction papers using the puncher and put the yarn inside the holes so it will look like a book.

_Students: _Thank you teacher, but can you tell us already who our partners will be?

_Teacher:_ Okay, I'll tell you now. Kazune and Karin you'll be in Group 1. Himeka and Jin both of you will be Group 2…

_**Then the teacher continued to tell who their partners will be.**_

_Teacher: _Do you understand?

_Students: _Yes teacher.

_Teacher: _By the way class, the submission is two days from now.

_Students:_ What?! But teacher the submission is too early.

_Karin: _*raises her hand*Teacher, I have one question to ask to you.

_Teacher: _ What is it Karin?

_Karin:_ Since it's just two days before the submission, can we do our projects at home?

_Teacher: _Yes, you can.

_Students: _Thank you so much teacher!

_**Then they continue their classes normally until Dismissal.**_

**Dismissal Time**

_Adviser/Teacher:_ Good Bye Class! See You Again Tomorrow!

_Students:_ Good bye teacher! Good Bye Classmates! See You Again Tomorrow!

_**Then Kazune asked Karin if he could go to Karin's house to do their project there.**_

_Kazune:_ Karin, would you mind… Can I go to your house so that we could do the project?

_Karin:_ Sure, and I don't mind at all.

**Kazune's POV**

Yeah. I'm so happy she's not mad at me anymore. *phew*

* * *

_**While they were walking on the way to Karin's house, they stopped walking because they saw Himeka and Jin in front of Himeka's house.**_

**Karin's POV**

I wonder why Jin is with Himeka. I think they will also do their project there. I need to ask them.

_Karin:_ Kazune let's talk to them for a minute.

_Kazune: _ Okay.

_Karin:_ Let's go. Himeka! Jin! *shouting while walking going to them*.

_Himeka and Jin: _Oh hey Karin! Hey Kazune! Why are you two together?

_Karin:_ We'll be doing our projects in my house.

_Himeka and Jin: Oh okay._

_**While Karin, Himeka, and Jin were talking to each other, Kazune was looking at Himeka's house.**_

_**Kazune's POV**_

Wow! This house is as big as a mansion! *o.O*

_Karin:_ What about you two? Why are you also together?

_Jin:_ We'll also be doing our project here in Himeka's house.

_**Karin's POV**_

I knew it! But we have to go to my house now to do our project.

_Karin:_ Himeka, Jin, We need to go now.

_Himeka and Jin:_ Okay, Good Luck on your project.

_Karin and Kazune:_ Yeah you too.

_Kazune:_ Karin, did you see how big Himeka's house is?

_Karin:_ Yeah and I know that because we were very small,I would always visited her when I had time, So yeah I saw how big her house is.

_Kazune: _Woah, you two knew eachother when you were kids?

_Karin: _Yeah!

_**So they continue to walk until they reached Karin's house.**_

**Kazune's POV**

Karin's house is also big like a mansion.

_**They clicked the door bell.**_

#ding-dong

_**Karin's aunt heard the door bell and opened the door.**_

_Karin's Aunt: _*whispered in Karin's ear*Karin who's the handsome guy? Is he your boyfriend?

_Karin: _*blushes a little* No!

_Karin's Aunt: _*still whispering* So… why is he here?

_Karin:_ *whispering to her aunt's ear* He's here to help me do our project.

_Karin's Aunt:_ Oh really? (Not whispering anymore)

_Karin: _Yeah! And PLEASE stop now.

_Karin's Aunt: _If you say so.

_**After that conversation, Karin told Kazune to follow her to the Arts Room inside her house.**_

_Karin: _Kazune, you better follow me to the Arts Room or you'll get lost.

_Kazune: Yeah, I better do._

_**So Kazune followed Karin until they reached the Arts Room.**_

**Kazune's POV**

Her house is really big; she even has an Arts Room.

_Kazune_: Nee, Karin.

_Karin_: What is it?.

_Kazune_: I'm surprised someone like you doesn't get lost in this big house.

_Karin: _That's because I've lived here all my life.

_Kazune: (Whispers) But not your other life..._

_Karin: _Did you say something?

_Kazune: _Nothing, i said nothing.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, I really thank these two:  
ryukutari  
Nabilahananda

As said earlier Please follow, subscribe, and review. xD


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

This is not a long chapter, Please believe us.

* * *

**_While Kazune and Karin were walking towards the Art Room,Kazune saw a dark room with an open door and asked..._**

_Kazune: _Nee, Karin what's inside that room?

_Karin_: Oh, that's just mom's old room. Do you want to know what's inside?

_Kazune: _Sure, If you don't mind.

_Karin: _Let's see what's inside mom's old room

* * *

_**Himeka and Jin passed by Karin's house and decided to look if Karin and Kazune were already doing their project.**_

**_*Ding Dong* as Karin's aunt opened the door..._**

_Karin's Aunt: _Ah~! Himeka and Jin, How nice to see you two!

_Himeka and Jin: _Hello, miss Hanazono. If you don't mind, we just like to check if Karin and Kazune are already doing their project.

_Karin's Aunt: _Come in, I'm sure they are already at the Art Room.

_Himeka: _Thank you miss Hanazono~

_**As soon as Karin's Aunt told them where Karin and Kazune might be, they went to the second floor and went to the Arts Room but, they didn't find them there.**_

_Himeka: _I wonder where they might be...

_Jin:_ I don't know, but let's keep on searching.

_**But then, they noticed an open door and they decided to look if Kazune and Karin were there...**_

* * *

**_Kazune noticed his bracelet shining brightly that made his mind remember about the portal to "Zekaii no Galaxy" ( that bracelet brings the memories of all the gods and goddesses of their galaxy ). But Karin didn't notice this light because she is protected by her powers she didn't know she had ( actually she doesn't know she was using her powers, she just really did not notice the light , like her powers just automatically protected her )._**

**_(Note: Kazune's bracelet is made out of birthstone gems)_**

_Kazune: _That mirror...

_Karin: _What about it?

_Kazune: _It looks so familiar, really familiar. Can I have a look at it?

_Karin: _Sure, why not?

**_Then together, they walked in front of the mirror. Kazune removed his bracelet and inserted the alexandrite birthstone in the engraved symbol on the wooden frame of the suddenly a bright red light that which Karin assumed was a portal to somewhere she doesn't know..._**

_Kazune:_ Come on! Let's go Karin!

_Karin:_ Do you even know where this leads to!?

_Kazune: _Yeah, I'm pretty sure this leads to somewhere I'm really familiar with.

_Karin: _But what about our project?

_Kazune: _It's fine. Time there is different in here. Time is much more slower there compared here.

_**Himeka and Jin saw them going in and tried to follow them but, only Jin was able to go in beacause the portal already closed.**_

_Himeka: _Karin? Kazune? Jin? Where did you all go?!

* * *

Yo minna, I'm gonna make Chapter 4 into 3 parts because our minds needs some thinking and One of us three has some tests to study.

We thank all the readers who have read our fanfiction and please Review, Subscribe and Follow :)

Please bear with us, onegaishimasu :)


End file.
